One & Only
by TwiRoblover97
Summary: NOT REALLY IN TWILIGHT CATAGORY! its a story i wrote. girl's mom dies at 14. meets boy at funeral that is a family friend. later when she's 17, he transferes to her school. filled with lies, suspense, and romance, will suspision ruin their relatioship?
1. Losses

September 22, 2007

Tears ran down my cheeks as Aunt Jen pulled into the parking lot of the hospital by the EMERGENCY sign. She looked in the back seat at my little brother and I as she stopped her black Escalade. Cameron's grip on my finger was so tight that it was cutting off my circulation. I could feel his tears on my wet shoulder, where his head rested. "I'm going to go check on your mom. Please Ellie, just, stay in the car until someone comes to let you in. Whatever you do, don't leave Cameron here alone, and don't, get out of this car." Aunt Jen's frown was hidden behind her straight face that was covered with tears. I nodded back to her as she leaned back, kissed my forehead, and rushed inside through the sliding glass doors.

It was 11:43 pm, and the day before my 14th birthday. I thought about what would happen if my mom died on my birthday or even the day before because some idiot drunk driver crashed into her Mercedes and set glass into her damn flesh. I thought about whom I would live with and who would take Cameron, since my dad died right after my mom got pregnant with Cameron. I can't imagine having your father not know you, and your mom die when you're three. At least I got to see our dad and our mom for about one fifth of my life.

Cameron finally stopped sobbing, even though he doesn't understand. Sweat started dripping down my face from worry and being in the humid L.A. heat. Cameron's hand was sticky in mine, but I didn't care. I don't ever want him to let go.

Finally, a nurse came out of the glass doors, and tapped on my window and I quickly rolled the window down. "Sweetie, your mother wants to see both of you. Your aunt says its okay." Her southern accent matched her dark skin and her curly hair. I nodded as I unbuckled Cameron and I then we quickly approached the doors. I checked my phone for the time: 11:48 pm. I prayed she'd make it another day. But deep down, knowing some of her conditions, I know that wasn't going to happen. I just didn't want to believe it.

Cameron was still gripping my hand as his little three year old body waddled into the hospital. We followed the nurse. I didn't even glance around me. My focus was on the nurse's.

We turned three corners, went up a flight of stairs, and stopped at a door that said 219 in big bold numbers. The nurse turned the handle, opened the door, and led us inside. The first and only thing I saw in the room was my mother.

She was lying on the hospital bed, covered in a sheet and purple blanket. Only her face and arms were showing. Her pale skin was red from all the blood that didn't get clean off, and part of her skin was burned. Her nose was awkwardly positioned and her lip was cut. Her eyes were closed and her beautiful blond hair was ratted in knots and tangles. Blood seeped through her scalp, showing glass went through her head. Her arm was raised and bandaged, while the other was as limp as a cooked noodle. Her arms were brutally burned.

Without thinking, I silently walked across the room; unnoticing Cameron's still attached to me, and stroked my mother's face with my pointer fighter so lightly I wouldn't have disturbed a fly. Tears weld up as I kept stroking her face and my finger ran over her burns. I felt the roughness of her skin and the pain she felt. It was an odd but amazing connection.

At that second, when my skin came in contact with hers, and I immediately felt her pain as mumble fell from her lips. "I," her lips barley moved, "looov," she didn't have the energy to continue. I removed my hand from her face as my silent cries became heard on the outside. I put my hand in her open hand and Cameron immediately followed my action. "I love you too mom," I whispered. The nurse just stood there, tears falling from her eyes.

I glanced to my left, and slowly saw the jagged lines on the heart monitor get smaller, and smaller, until the line was almost straight. I looked at my mom's closed eyelids. I swear I saw a tear sneak out. I quickly thought about how Cameron shouldn't be here... watching his mom die. But I quickly shrugged it off. As soon as the thought vanished, mom whispered, "you."

I have no idea how she did it because as she mumbled her last word, the deep ring of the grandfather clock quietly erupted, the two hands on the clock lined up with the 12, and the line finally went straight.

My body suddenly became limp as I fell onto my mom, screaming. "Mom! No please! Come back Mom! Please come back! I need you! Mom please!" I kept screaming as the nurse cuddled Cameron so his screams would be quieter. Aunt Jen stormed into the room as I kept screaming and my cries were so loud, it seemed like my tears were screaming 'help!'

"Ellie! Ellie! Calm down!" Aunt Jen hushed to me in a soothing, but strong voice. Aunt Jen didn't have kids of her own, but she'd be a good mom. She ran straight to me, sat on the bed, turned me around, and squeezed me so hard I had to squeeze back to decrease the pain.

I buried my face in-between her collar bone and shoulder. Mascara ran down my face and my hair was a disaster. My natural blonde ringlets were knots and my bangs were sticking straight up. I held onto Aunt Jen for the longest time, and eventually shoved Cameron in between us. I lost track of time as my tears slowed and I drifted asleep on my dead mom and in my families' arms.

Juliet Marie Conn July 11, 1971 - September 23, 2007

I pinned in my black lace flower that matched my black silk dress with a lacey outer layer. I wore black flats, and silver hoops. The only make up I wore was pink lip gloss. That's the least make up I've worn in public since I was eleven. This moment I didn't really care. I was going to my mom's funeral. All because some stupid drunk driver ran into her and killed her. A week from today. A week from my birthday. My mom died on my birthday. At midnight that morning. Thank God I didn't wear make up because I knew I would cry. My eyes became wet as I stood in front of my full body mirror and studied over myself. Good enough. Aunt Jen and Grandma will have to deal with no stupid make up. I'm so over make up.

"Ellie lets go!'' Aunt Jen yelled from downstairs up to my room. Since I don't have parents anymore, she's Cameron and my guardian. We'd live with Grandma, but she lives in a condo for older people only, 30 minutes from school, which I skipped all this week to move into Aunt Jen's and go to therapy for my mild depression.

I quickly grabbed my black clutch, and dragged my lifeless body downstairs. Once I reached the wooden floors in the foyer, I went extremely slow. I thought I might slip and fall. Or trip on the cream rug that matched the walls. Or not pay attention and run into the friggin' wall. I crossed the tile kitchen to the garage door. I didn't pay attention to the sweet smell of cinnamon cookies Aunt Jen just baked for some family members. I sat my bag on the granite island while I grabbed an apple to eat on the way. We all hopped in Aunt Jen's SUV and drove to the funeral home.

Cameron was wearing a little black suit and his tie was pink, mom's favorite color. He was sitting in his car seat in the back alone, sobbing. I leaned back, kissed his head, and we pulled into the funeral home after the no – music car ride.

There were twinkly lights on the building because the funeral is in the evening because that was mom's favorite time of the day since her and dad got married under the stars in L.A. Once you entered the one room funeral home, it was decorated with pink and twinkly lights. The ceiling had ribbons of twinkly lights dangling down and there were pots of pink flowers everywhere. We decided to have the viewing and ceremony in one so mom was surrounded by pink petals and her coffin was currently closed. The chairs were a soft brown metal and the cushions were a velvety brown. There was a board of pictures of her, and all the recent ones had me or Cameron in them. There were some of my father from the past and just by glancing at the pictures, my cheeks had tears running down them.

The floor was a cream tile where all the pictures were and the rest was a brown carpet, by the coffin and seating areas. The walls were a plain brown with lamps nailed in the sides that had candles in them. There was a chandelier in the center of the ceiling that was gold and had many sparkly lights on it. Just one touch I felt like would make it fall.

I looked down at Cameron who recently grabbed my hand. He's been doing that a lot lately. I wonder if he feels I'm the only family he has left. I decided to pick him up and he buried his face in my collar bone and wrapped his hands around my neck.

Over the next 2 hours, guest kept arriving and giving me, Cameron, and Aunt Jen our blessings. I would always say ''thank you,'' as he friends and co-workers told us about their memories with her. Almost every story, I cried. Cameron never got off me so for all the stories, Cameron was still hanging on me, crying by my side because I was crying. Finally, the ceremony was about to start. But before everyone went to find a seat, we got one last greeting from someone who has a special guest with them who change my life…forever.


	2. Greetings

A lady with short brown hair came up to Cameron and I with a smile on her face and a teenage boy at her side. Seeing her smile made my face light up, and my face lighting up made the boy's face light up, which made my smile longer. "Ellie, my dear Ellie and Cameron!'' Melinda came up to me and grabbed me and my brother in a big hug and Cameron's smile emerged on his face as he recognized who she was.

"Melinda!" I stood up and hugged my mom's best friend in the entire world. Tears rolled down her face as she kissed my cheek. Her smile quickly faded as she asked, ''How are you? Honestly?''

I looked down because I didn't want to answer her question. She knew the answer. "Oh honey," she placed her hand on my shoulder, ''its okay. If you ever want to talk about it, about anything, something that you can't tell Jen, call me. You know that.'' I nodded as I embraced her again.

Melinda has been my mom's best friend since high school, and I've always treated her like a second mom. I told her I got my first kiss before I told my mom and Aunt Jen. I told her when I got my period before my mom and Aunt Jen. I just feel like she understands more. Of course I'm going to come to Aunt Jen, but I'll definitely need to come to Melinda too. I smiled as she let go and gestured to the boy next to her.

"I'm sorry. Ellie this is my nephew, Declan. He's here for the weekend while his parents are on a vacation.'' Declan stuck his hand out as I reached for it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ellie,'' he looked at Cameron, ''and Cameron. I am so sorry about your mom. I send you my blessing.'' He let go.

"Thank you, nice to meet you too." During the whole mini conversation, I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes from his. His blue eyes drew me, like a predator draws in his pray. His hands were warm, which gave me butterflies. His hand gripped mine ever so lightly, and shook it with the littlest force. Like one wrong move, he could crush my hand. His cheeks were rosy as mine turned pink because I was so flattered. There was something about him though. Like all this nice shit was all an act….I ignored it because he smiled at me, I smiled back and set Cameron down as there was a tap on my back.

I spun around to see my best friend Mia and she wrapped her arms around me. I realized Melinda went to go talk to Aunt Jen, and Declan was still stand there, but he was playing with Cameron. I forgot about him and hugged my best friend back with great force.

"Mia thanks for coming,'' I said into her brown hair. We pulled away to I could see her brown eyes and small smile. "That's what best friends are for right?'' we smiled. Mia was my best friend since preschool and we go to each other for everything. She pointed to Declan. ''Who the hell is that cute guy?'' she giggled, making me forget about all the sadness for a few minutes.

"That's Declan. He's my mom's best friends' nephew. He's visiting and the funeral was unexpected…'' she smiled.

"Declan my man!'' Another teenage boy came walking into the room in a tuxedo like Declan, and their pink bow ties matched. Mia and I turned around to the boys as Declan introduced him.

"Ellie and…,''

"Mia," she said

"Mia, this is Greyson, my cousin.''

He reached his hand out to me and he shook my hand, then Mia's. "Nice to meet you Mia, and Ellie it's been forever how are you?'' He hugged me and he was warm as well. His short brown hair was soft and was hard from the gel he used to make a fauxhawk. He didn't look anything like Declan. Declan had light brown hair and bangs that fell across his forehead. When he flipped his hair, he looked like an irresistible rock star. His blue eyes reeled you in and his smile made him pop. Declan had this player-ish look, but the look didn't pop. It seemed kind of….hidden. Maybe he's not a player. Maybe his cousin Greyson is a player! He has had many girlfriends….and I was one. I mean come on! Greyson has short hair that showed his tan skin, and his eyes were a chocolate brown that made you want him. But I fell for him. We broke up. I don't remember why, it was 2 years ago. I guess we just decided we were better as friends. Best friends.

"May I have everyone take their seats please? It's 8 pm and the ceremony is about to begin." Aunt Jen spoke into the microphone loudly but in a soft tone. Declan looked at me and held his elbow out.

"May I escort you to your seat," Declan asked me.

"Do you use that line on all your girls?'' I snapped back. I decided yes he's cute, but I don't want to deal with a guy right now, especially one that may be a player. I picked up Cameron and stalked to my seat as Mia followed me and Greyson while Declan took a seat by Melinda.

"Why the hell did you do that Ellie? He was cute!'' Mia was shocked. I never turn down cute boys. Ever.

"Maybe I didn't feel like sitting by him. Maybe I think he's a annoying douche bag.'' She rolled her eyes as we walked to our seat. I sat down as Cameron sat on my lap.

As Aunt Jen said her 5 minute long speech, I was going over in my head what I was going to say. I caught bits and pieces of Aunt Jen's speech, and I cried from what I heard. Finally it was time.

"Juliet has 2 beautiful children and may we pray her kids will be as great and loving as she was. Her 14 year old daughter Ellie has a few words she'd like to say in Juliet's memory, thank you.'' Aunt Jen walked away from the podium as I took her spot, and she sat down in my seat. Everyone clapped lightly as I took the floor. I tried not the let my sobs interrupt my speech along with my constant sniffles.

I glanced down at my paper as I looked into the crowd of people. I wiped a tear and started speaking. "My mom, she was there for almost my first everything. My first words. My first steps. My first kiss. My first heartbreak. And now that she's gone, every step, every word, every kiss, and even every heartbreak, will be for her. We were really close and it's just so…sad that she's gone and I love her so much and I can't-" my words were cut off by my cries. "Excuse me," I said as I ran out of the room, crying. Mia ran out of the room along with Greyson and Declan.

"Ellie, you have our blessings. Now my mother will come up and say a few words. Karen.'' Aunt Jen just stood up and didn't go to the podium. She just stood at her seat as a few of our guests prayed for me. Grandma came up and led a long prayer while Aunt Jen followed me into the hallway after the beginning of Grandma's prayer.

Mia grabbed me in a tight hug. "Shhh El it's ok. I promise. You'll be okay.'' She pulled away so I could wipe my face. Greyson came to me, arms open. I fell into his arms as he wrapped them around me and I hugged myself close to one of my best friends.

"El, you did amazing. It took a lot of strength to say half the words you said up there.'' He kissed my cheek, a friendly kiss. ''I could of never said those words with that much power.'' We let go. ''So, what? You stopped in the middle crying. Big whoop. You said all that needed to be said and you were brave. Everyone in that room respects you.'' I smiled as Aunt Jen came up to me.

"Sweetie are you okay?'' I nodded as she kissed my head. I let go of her and looked down. "I need a few minutes alone. Please.'' Aunt Jen nodded and left along with everyone else, except Declan, who I ignored the whole time. I leaned against the wall and sunk to the ground so I was sitting, knees to my chest, arms hugging my knees close. I sat there for a minute looking down and when I looked up, he was still standing there. Looking at me.

"Why are you still here? I asked you to politely leave? Can you not take a simple order?'' I looked at him in disgust. Declan still didn't move an inch. I stood up and got so close to his face I felt his breath on my face. Our noses were almost touching. I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to scream at him at the top of my lungs and get all my stress out and just scream bloody murder towards Declan. Instead of yelling, I talked in a loud, hushed voice. "Why the hell won't you leave! I am so pissed off at the world right now I don't need to add a player in it! I don't want to sit by you and I definitely don't want your help! God when are you going to understand that!'' My voice was harsher than I thought it was, but I kept going. "I don't like you! You're annoying and you're a douche bag! You're probably just like Greyson was…a player! A rich player that gets all the girls and dumps them when you need a new toy!''

Declan just stood there and chuckled. He leaned in even closer so there was only 1 inch between our faces. I gulped and breathed heavy from my outburst. He stared me right in the eyes, smile on his face. "Wow. You're being such a stupid bitch to a guy you don't know." Declan started backing away slowly. "And Greyson warned me you're a bitch when you're emotional. Yeah. I didn't believe him. But I was so wrong.'' He shook his head as he walked towards the men's restroom, leaving me standing there in shock because of the few sentences he said to my face.

As Declan walked away, I thought about what my mom would say. She' d be disappointed in me because I just assumed. And there's a lot going on right now, but that's no way to talk to anybody. I need to apologize and fix things. I thought about what to do while he slowly walked away and I just stood there. I finally ran towards his without thinking.

"Wait!'' I softly yelled. Declan stopped and turned around as I kept running. "I'm sorry,'' I told him when I reached him. I made sure our faces were super close again. I looked deep into his hypnotizing eyes. Our bodies were against each other. He was about a head taller then me, so he looked down at me as I looked up. "I'm sorry. I was rude to you and I have no reason that I acted that way except that I'm pissed off with my mom dying I have a lot of stress and I don't know why I picked you to be rude to because you're a really nice guy and you were trying to help me out and I was such a bitch to you and I-'' he cut me off by putting his pointer finger on my lips and I stopped at the little bit of contact. Our bodies were still touching and he left his finger as he spoke.

"It's cool. I forgive you. I like you.'' He removed his finger as I smiled.


	3. Starting Over

September 8, 2010

"Damn it!'' I hoped out of my car and ran inside to grab my medical release form for school. I grabbed it off the table, jumped in the car, turned on the ignition, and sped 20 mph over the speed limit to pick up Mia for our first day of our junior year.

I heard the purr of my 2007 Escalade that Aunt Jen gave me for my 16th birthday last year since she got a brand new Escalade. My 17th birthday is coming up and I asked for an AUX cord so I could plug in my iPod because now, I have to spend forever burning CD's.

Since my mom died on my birthday almost 3 years ago, I don't really celebrate it. Wait scratch that. I don't like to celebrate my birthday. The past few years, I've spent it crying. If I had a boyfriend to spend it with, I wouldn't spend it locked in my room crying. But I don't have a boyfriend. I don't blame them. I mean yeah I dress like a normal teenager, skirts and jeans and no t-shirts, cute hair, cute shoes, but my face. My face is what turns guys off. I have brown eyes and my bangs rest on my forehead. The only make up I've worn in 3 years is none. I haven't picked up a make up brush in years because it was my mom's thing. She was a make up artist for actors and actresses. Just the thought about mom still brought tears to my eyes.

I pulled into Mia's driveway and honked the horn as she ran outside at 7 am. She hopped in the front seat as we pulled out her drive way to go pick up her boyfriend, Greyson.

Greyson and I have been friends since birth, and he's gone to a catholic school until last year when he transferred to Los Angeles High. As soon as he transferred, he and Mia fell in love, and they've been together since sophomore year last year.

I've picked up Mia and Greyson every day and dropped them off since I turned 16 because

a.) Save their ass from riding the bus

b.) Aunt Jen pays for gas money because she recently became a lawyer after studying law for years.

Aunt Jen recently got married and she is pregnant with her husband's baby, who will be a girl and they are thinking of naming her Juliet, after her sister/my mom. Of course I'm excited for Juliet, but I'm scared what will happen when she's born. I mean her husband hasn't moved in yet. He's waiting until she's born. So it's going to be weird getting 2 new members at the same time. Also what will happen to Cameron? Cameron is 6 and he is in 1st grade. He is still my little brother, but isn't as attached to me as much as he was when our mom first passed away. He doesn't like Juliet because he's jealous she'll have 2 parents and he has none. He's jealous of all the kids in his class, so he does therapy to help with his emotions.

We finally pulled into Greyson's driveway and I honked the horn, just like I did for Mia. He came walking out, tan body perfect, white tank under open button up plaid shirt and his blonde hair across his face.

"I love his surfer look, so sexy!" Mia said to me as Greyson hopped in the back, leaned to the front to kiss Mia before he buckled up. "Whose

ready for junior year!'' Greyson threw his hands up as Mia and I hooted.

The whole way, we played music and talked about all the things we're going to do this year since we're the second oldest behind the seniors. We drove past beach and the sun was just rising. Dark blue water was highlighted with oranges and purples that I need to see every morning. Since my house is on the beach, I see it set and rise every morning. It's something I can't miss. It's something my mom loved.

We pulled into the parking lot and my usual parking spot was taken by a silver Ferrari. I drove past my spot that I've had for the past year and parked in the next aisle over, a few cars back. We all hopped out of the car as Greyson and Mia grasped hands. I felt like a third wheel, even though Mia and I were having a conversation.

We walked inside our school and I could smell the chlorine from the pool not far from here. We walked through the familiar halls to our lockers, which we'll have all 4 years. I did my same old combination 5, 34, 12. I put all my belongings in my locker and walked around alone looking for my classes, like every other student. Mia and I have a few classes together and Greyson and I have 2. Greyson and Mia have been my friends forever, while the other ones have come and gone. They've been there for me when my mom died. They were there when I broke my leg and couldn't walk. They were there when I got sick with phenomena and almost died. They've been there while I stayed single and got mocked by the varsity dance team, which is huge in our school.

I've always wanted to try out for the team, but they all seem so bitchy so why bother, especially when I won't make it. That reminds me…class tonight. I pulled out my new Sprint Epic and wrote that in my calendar so I won't forget. I tucked my phone away as I looked at my schedule for my next class. Meiner, room 365. I turned the hallway and was stopped by a deep voice saying, "excuse me," and a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a tall boy with hair that looks like he flips it and flew over his forehead. He has irresistible blue eyes that sucked you in and his smile was award winning. I quickly looked down at me and him. I was wearing a black skirt that went above my waist and I had a purple tank top that was ruffled and I had a long necklace with a black crystal as the pendant. My blonde hair was down and curled with a thin silver headband with a small sparkly flower on the side, and I had in silver dangle earrings. My belt was silver and my shoes were little heels. My face…boring and plain.

He was wearing khaki shorts and a Hollister Co. long sleeve shirt and brown flip flops. He was really tan and his face seemed like he hopped out of a magazine. He definitely isn't perfect, but that's the kind of guy I like. I decided to say something so I'm not just standing there like an idiot.

"Hi. Uh,.." I didn't know what to say. He smiled and spoke so I didn't have to. I just kept staring at him. He looked so familiar. It's on the tip of my tongue but I can't think of it…

"Where's locker #335? I'm new here and totally lost." His smile was breathtaking and I smiled back because a hot guy was talking to me! This school is crawling with whores! Me! He chose me!

"Uh locker 335, that's by the pool. That's right next to my locker." A smile grew on my face.

"Do you mind?"

"Nope, this way." I led him to his locker, eyes straight in front of me, trying to remember who this kid is! He looked so familiar…it's the eyes. Something about him is just….clicking. I feel like we've had a connection before. The whole walk, I was just pointing out what teacher belonged to each room on our way. We were almost to the pool they boy asked me, "So what's your name?"

I slowed down so I was walking next to him. "Ellie. Ellie Conn. You?"

"Declan. Declan Marzini." He smiled and made a face where he scrunched his nose and smiled. He looked down when he spoke and his face lit up. "I don't know if you remember, but we met 3 years ago, at your mom's funeral. I'm Greyson Mae's cousin."

"I knew I recognized you!" A smile appeared on my face as I thought back to the few days I spent with Declan. My thoughts were interrupted by Greyson running up to us with his football buddies and screaming.

"My man! I see you reconnected with El. How's your new house?" Greyson's arm was around Mia, who was glancing in my direction in her cheer uniform. She hates cheerleading but she only does it to cheer on Greyson and she likes to be 'flexible'.

"It's good. Ellie was just showing me where my locker was, right next to hers." A smile emerged on his face as the bell rang for first period.

"Uhh see you later?" Declan asked me as I turned around to walk away.

I turned my head around back at him and smiled. "Definitely."


End file.
